Sweet Slytherins
by Miss Heartstrings
Summary: A romance story between Draco Malfoy the womanizer or is he? and Jess Lyndera. Draco has always been viewed as a womanizer, but maybe this girl will change his ways and teach him to love.
1. Chapter 1: Together At Last

"Jess! Get your ass on that train or you are grounded for all next summer!" Her mother, Alicia, threatened you. Jess grumbled and rushed to get on the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾.

"Yeah I love you too Mum!" She shouted back to her mother, rolling her eyes. Jess had already said goodbye to her father, Andrew, at your house. He was too lazy to accompany Jess and her mother to the train station.

"Jess, come on! I found us a seat," Jess's best friend, Micaelle Syndez, called to her away down the aisle.

"Coming, Mikee. Coming," Jess said, laughing at her enthusiasm. "It's just 6th year, you know. Not much difference from last year."

Jess lugged herself into a compartment and shut the door after heaving her luggage into the racks above. She sat down across from Mikee and raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend's happy expression.

"Yeah, but Jess! Bear and I got together this summer!" Mikee managed to squeak out. _"Oh that's so sweet!"_ Jess thought and joined her squealing. Bartholomew Anderson had always been Jess's best friend, along with Mikee of course. Both had confided in her that they had liked the other since 1st year. _Jeez it took them long enough!_

In the midst of their giggling, the compartment door opens. Who walks in? Bear! He raised an eyebrow at their antics.

"Don't tell me my girlfriend is crazy: I might not be able to live with a crazy woman!" They all laughed. Bear walked past Jess to next to Mikee, but as he did, he tickled them both.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't d-do it, B-Bear!" Jess screamed as she started to fall out of her seat. Bear stopped and helped her up before he sat down.

The compartment door opened again and in walked...

Dear Readers,

I would like to apologize first of all, for this rather short chapter. I would like to apologize secondly in advance because my chapters may not always come quickly. With support from you I will be encouraged to get them out sooner. I already have about five chapters made and I will be posting them as soon as I change them into third person (from second) and make a few changes to grammatical errors. Please remember I am a new writer and cannot write a best-selling novel! I hope you enjoy the series as much as I like writing it.

Sincerely,

Miss Heartstrings


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Treated You Well

...and in walks...Draco--goons Crabbe and Goyle behind him, of course.

"And why would I have heard the cries of a damsel-in-distress?" He asked. Once again the arrogance and show-off attitude appeared.

"Maybe because we were laughing _before_ you came in Draco," Jess suggested innocently, trying to stop laughing. "It's not my fault in I'm ticklish."

He nodded slowly as if somewhat doubting her, chuckling at her at the same time. Of course, this was before they looked at each other. If Jess thought Draco could maybe go on her "Cute Slytherin Boys" list last year, he was Apollo this year.

Jess had never hated Draco, but she wasn't falling all over him like some pathetic, desperate girls were. His platinum blonde hair fell gracefully over his face in a perfect way. On anyone else it might have looked stupid. On him it looked like Heaven's haircut. His somewhat tight white T-shirt complimented his muscles underneath. Jess did her best to keep her jaw from dropping, still examining his taller (than last year) frame. Jess's eyes shifted to Draco's and she saw that his steel-gray and blue eyes were as entrancing as ever. Instantly she thought: _"Memo to me: Draco Malfoy is the #1 hottest guy on my list."_ As Jess studied his eyes, she saw they weren't just _on_ her; they were photographing every inch of her body. She blushed furiously.

Jess's jaw looked like it was itching to drop. Draco's already had. His thought process ran along this line:_"She was hitting some nice looks last year, this year she's, she's REALLY HOT!"_ He scanned her, taking in every detail. Her honey blonde hair fell beautifully around her face--which Draco noticed had very few blemishes. Her green eyes shone. Her tight black shirt read, "Hi. Touch me you die." He laughed inwardly: _"Oh really..."_ Draco's eyes nearly popped out as you saw that Jess's chest was larger than before._ "Dear God is she trying to give me a heart attack!"_ He continued moving downward. Her stomach was flat, but not anorexic thin. It was a pretty healthy tummy he thought. Draco managed to not grab the door frame as you saw her hips and then her legs. Jess's legs were long--and strong, shown off by her denim skirt. It was hard to tell, as she was sitting, how tall she was exactly, but he guessed she was about 5'6". _"Ha! I'm taller than her! I'm six feet. In your face! Once again: HA!"_ He roved back up and saw her staring into his eyes. He also noticed she was blushing like there was no tomorrow. _"Ha ha. Made you blush, made you blush."_ Draco stared back.

Out of the corner of Jess's eye she saw Mikee jump out of her seat. Mikee waved a hand in front of Jess's eyes then did the same to Draco. Jess jumped out of her trance and saw Draco start to smirk. If possible, her blush deepened and she glared at him--_no one_ could resist a Draco smirk like that one.

"Wake up you two! Wake up!" Mikee shouted at Jess. "We all know you two are madly in love but Bear and I are getting creeped out here."

Jess shot a small glare at her friend before standing up to face Draco. His eyebrow went up and she rolled her eyes. _"Narcissistic moron."_

"Can't resist me, can you?" Draco said quietly to her.

"The arrogant one can now leave the room," she said loudly enough for everyone in the compartment to hear, still facing Draco. Jess tried not to convulse into a fit of giggles.

"Why should I, I know you want me," he whispered seductively. Sheshuddered, his voice affecting her even though she kept telling herself he was a jerk and a pig, etc. Draco saw this and smirked again.

"Should I repeat myself or is it too much for your puny and pathetic egocentric brain?" Jess asked, smugly pushing him out of the room with a hand. Before she shut the door she saw him glare at her. She sat back down in her seat.

"That was weird," Jess spoke quietly.

Readers,I'm sorry this took so long to come out! It took me awhile to convert this portion and it wouldn't load the document for awhile even. I know it's short, but it's what I have. Hope you like it and I'll try and get the next one out before summer! Hehe. Enjoy!

-Heartstrings


End file.
